


Differences

by aestivali



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, F/F, Height Differences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 10:50:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12341193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestivali/pseuds/aestivali
Summary: Tahani can't stop thinking about how short Eleanor is; Eleanor can't stop thinking about forking.





	Differences

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Squishy_TRex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squishy_TRex/gifts).



"Gosh, you are just _so_ small, aren't you?" said Tahani, in her earnest yet condescending way. "I want to pick you up and carry you around, like a puppy."

"I'd be into that," Eleanor said.

Tahani looked horrified. "You want me to act like you're a puppy?"

"No, I want you to pick me up." Eleanor rolled her eyes. "Also, wow - kinkshaming, much?"

With a saintly expression, Tahani covered her own heart. "Eleanor, I am perfectly accepting of all kinks and interests."

"Okay," said Eleanor, moving closer. "Then accept my kink and fork me while you hold me up."

"Eleanor, darling," began Tahani, "while my body is the perfect amount of muscular, I don't think I could quite manage that."

"So do me against the wall," said Eleanor, unbuttoning her jeans.

"Oh, well," said Tahani, glancing at the wall, and then back at Eleanor, who was quickly getting naked. "Yes, I suppose that would work."

"It'll work. Now use your ridiclously long legs, and fork me," said Eleanor, and leaped into her arms.

Tahani caught her easily, and clutched at her soft bottom.

"So small," repeated Tahani, wondrously.

"Yeah, yeah." Eleanor wrapped her legs around her waist. "Now _fork_ me."


End file.
